


Entertain Me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Failed smut, M/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhang Yixing is popular, on the highest peak of his career, he can sing, dance, compose and act. He could have everything but there was something he was missing, that small spark which could bring his inspiration in full force. And he was sure he would never go back to his old overly excited self from debut. But then he was asked to do photo shoot with the new Korean star Oh Sehun. This leads them to Yixing's bedroom very soon but it had brought something else with it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertain Me

**Author's Note:**

> i highly doubt this will make sense, but i tried my best to make it as entertaining as i can! warning for typos and grammar mistakes

With the amount of fans Yixing had, he wondered how he still could be single, bored from all the lovers passing through his bed and unable to come up with cheerful love song, his manager was demanding for months now, but Yixing couldn't bring himself to write one.

Not that Yixing had lack of attention or sex or anything, but he was desperate to have something else, something which could bring a fire into him, making him feel inspiration again. He concluded time ago that sad dramatic songs were easier to write, simply because anyone knew how a heartbreak felt, how damaging a broken relationship was and many women were sucker for the full-with-tears slow melodies Yixing was creating.

But even he had this need to feel something more entertaining, something more, just more in anything. His busy schedule didn't help at all. It wasn't that he was missing anything, but he had his fair shares of heartbreaks through his way, ones more painful than the others. He had fallen in love too many times he decided. It wasn't once or twice that he was ready to give his everything for men and women in order for them to feel loved, to love him back and to make him feel happy in his own way.

Sometimes he wondered if there was something wrong with him or he was too nice, to perfect with his lovers and love interests to the point of annoyance or something close to some kind of dislike, hate even? He didn't know how to explain why he found himself alone so many times. Maybe he didn't find one, but after his last heartbreak, Yixing found himself tired. He was tired from thinking, from loving, from needing someone in his life. So he decided he shouldn't try to look for relationship anymore and just have many one night stands as many people told him to do.

But even so Yixing felt anger, he was so frustrated, especially because Lu Han, his last lover, was actually so honest with him saying that Yixing's feelings were too much, too strong, too real and Lu Han wasn't looking for this yet, he wanted to be with Yixing but more on the physical part than the emotional.

"That's too much for me, Xing, too much for me to handle." Lu Han said against Yixing's lips and then walked away without letting the latter to ask if he could change so that he could keep Lu Han for longer. He actually loved Lu Han the most from all the people he was with and this broke him.

But he wasn't crying or pouting or making small tantrums to his best friend Yifan. Instead he was making the older to walk out with him and have fun, which was rare to happen because even though Yifan was popular model and actor, he kept it pretty low and he enjoyed staying at home reading books and watching movies than going out and mess with people. After all he was pretty interested in Park Chanyeol, uprising and talented composer from South Korea and Yixing was sure that Yifan had taken the boy in his bed more than one time that his friend admitted.

Yixing was happy for his friend, he knew that Yifan had finally taken interest in someone, and Yixing was happy. But he was also a little bit sad for himself. If Yifan grew to have serious relationship, Yixing would feel a little bit lonely too, he would be more careful about calling his friend, since he knows how dedicated Yifan could be towards a relationship. He would feel slightly out of place with the couple and he would be alone. Yixing knows he can call Yifan all the time, but still he wouldn't want to take away Yifan from his potential lover not now, not ever.

So maybe this was what made Yixing to agree and do the photo shoot with the new Korean star Oh Sehun. Or maybe this was what Yixing tried to make himself believe. His manager had first showed him pictures of the said man and Yixing was amazed at the attractiveness coming with the man. He had agreed right away. The true reason was that this Sehun would be a good chance for Yixing to try something new.

He was late to think over the chances that Sehun might not even be interested in him or in men. But he was going to try his luck. Sehun looked someone confident and sure in himself, not to mention professional which meant that he wouldn't keep hard feelings towards Yixing. Although there was a great chance he would but the professionalism would keep Sehun calm on the outside.

What he didn't expect was that Sehun was actually shy, overly nice with everyone and apologized with even the slightest misstep he did not mistake, not to mention that he tried to speak in Mandarin. Yixing was amazed at how good Sehun was with the language and he found the accent cute too. He noticed that Sehun tried to be careful in the way he spoke and even when it wasn't needed, he would bow and give a wide real smile. Yixing was amazed. He literally stared Sehun with wide open mouth that his manager had to close it.

"What is wrong with you?" His manager asked then and Yixing shook his head, he must look insane right now.

"He's so genuine." Yixing commented quietly and he wasn't surprised when his manager chuckled and patted his shoulder with gentle friendliness.

"You were once like him and don't forget he's still green, if something happens and he messes up he'll change too."

Yixing wished to disagree. There was something in Sehun that seemed to be too nice, too calm, too easy to break but not to disappear. Not that Yixing wished to break anything in the man, it was the other way around, he wanted to find out if he had a weakness. Something with which Yixing might play, taste or even share, but he was growing too deep in thoughts while he was having his make up and hair done. His eyes not even once left Sehun.

Soon he was called to take the place next to Sehun so that they can start. Yixing was highly surprised at how easy it was for Sehun to get used to him and not overshadow him as Yixing expected to happen. It was rare for the photographers to not stop taking photos and give them some kind of ideas how to stand so that neither of them would stay in the dark. Yixing concluded that both of them were doing a good job because the photographer seemed quite happy with the way they were moving around.

From time to time he was mentioning how it would look better but he was far from demanding, totally different from usual. The last time Yixing had to work with him, he thought the man would get a heart attack from the way he was shouting and changing their poses because they were not perfect. But now he was so calm, so collected for a moment he thought that it was because of Sehun, but when he asked his manager, Yixing was surprised with the answer.

"From what I know he had been working with Sehun for longer than he did with you, which means that he had snapped in front of Sehun too." The manager chuckled then. "You actually look very good together, so I guess he was very satisfied."

Once they changed their clothes, their hair styles were changed and they could go back, this time they had to pose on a couch and not as before standing up and Yixing wondered if they should get too close together or they had to act as friends. But Sehun decided for him when he leaned down and put his head on Yixing's lap. One leg was on the ground, the other up on the couch and Yixing gulped down because he actually liked the feeling of Sehun's head on his lap.

With couple of more poses, one of which Yixing put his head on Sehun's shoulder and one of his hands was on Sehun's thigh a little but higher, close to the crotch, but Sehun didn't shy away and Yixing felt a slight pride in this. He was never so bold but he didn't care. Either he would be speaking with Sehun or he would make him go to his bed, either way, Yixing would be happy.

They were done in two hours and before both of them could walk in different ways, Yixing carefully walked to Sehun's changing room and knocked on the door. Sehun opened the door himself, his hair was already messy when he noticed that Yixing was the one who wanted to speak with him, Sehun cursed something in Korean and Yixing chuckled, he knew a little but Korean but not enough to understand everything.

"I wondered, would you want to go on a dinner with me?" he asked boldly, he spoke the words slowly so that Sehun wouldn't have hard time catching them. 

"I would love too. You won't mind for me to change right?" Sehun replied quietly, looking at Yixing as if he just found a new friend, and maybe he hoped for this, Yixing didn't know.

"Of course! I need to take care of myself too. I say we leave without managers? I'm with my car?" it felt as if he was trying to ask Sehun on a date. Yixing mentally punched himself, he was actually asking Sehun for a date out of nowhere.

"I don't mind but later, you have to drive me back to the hotel? Or at least help me how to call a taxi to go back there?"

"No problem, I'll come in ten minutes!" Yixing patted Sehun's shoulder and winked at him before he walked back to change and he had to explain the friendly ideas he had for Sehun to his manager.

"Don't do something stupid, otherwise, I don't mind what you do, you never give me troubles."

Yixing worked hard to finish as fast as he could so that he would be able to meet Sehun as fast as he could. However taking care of the make-up was quite the hard job when he wondered how he should act around Sehun, so that he wouldn't scare him but in the same time, he wouldn't make him regret going on the date. 

Sehun was faster than him, casually knocking on the door and Yixing shouted a loud "come in" so that he would walk in. Sehun as a model was perfect, the grace, the looks, everything was on point. The Sehun who was right now, Yixing couldn't help but stare. He was casual, still beautiful, but he was a normal guy. Playing on his phone, teasing Yixing that he should be able to take off the make up faster than Sehun. It was good, it felt free, it was very good. Although they didn't know each other, the fact that Sehun was comfortable with Yixing was enough for the older.

"So where would you take me?" Sehun asked, once they walked out of the building, greeting the staff and letting their managers to go. Both sat in the car and Yixing drove ahead.

"We can go in some small restaurant, if you want?" Yixing chuckled. "Or we can go in some high stars one where everyone can see us, but it might suit your tastes." Yixing was teasing but he didn't expect for Sehun to laugh loudly at this.

"You can't put me in these big restaurants if it's not for work, so please spare the troubles and let's go to the first choice."

Sehun was casual, nice and easy-going. Yixing liked that, he didn't feel the need to keep talking. They kept the casual talks, randomly sharing experiences or some troubles. Sehun even shared how he liked to dance more at some point, but he noticed that he was not as talented as his friend, he wasn't shining enough and so he let go of it. Yixing wished to tell him that it isn't right, Sehun was shining so much, but he stopped himself. He would get too deep and he didn't want that. 

Then Sehun asked for Yixing, he asked how he could keep on doing so many things at once and still to achieve what he wanted. He asked him if he was happy, he asked if he wanted more from his life. Yixing had to answer. He wondered if he should be honest for himself or to give something to Sehun so that he could catch the boy's attention. But he decided honesty is the best. So he said that he's lonely, he said he couldn't come up with happy song and both laughed because they could understand that it wasn't easy to be happy. Then Yixing mentioned that he's weak and tired most of the time, but the thoughts of achieving something kept him going. 

And Sehun listened, he smiled, he laughed but he actually was listening, not even once he took the phone in his palm even when it was vibrating, not even when someone called him. He was curious, Yixing noticed how interested Sehun was in his words, thoughts and Yixing felt scared. He didn't know what he wanted anymore, but he knew he liked to have Sehun's full attention. What he didn't expect again, was the fact that Sehun was smart, he was catching fast and he was bold. Too bold and too casual for what he said next.

"So where do you want to do it? In a hotel or your flat?" Yixing choked on his food and stared at Sehun. "I'm not stupid, you know. Everyone tries their way with me but i usually push them away because I'm not interested."

"Then why are you here?" Yixing found himself asking before he could think over his words.

"Because I thought you're interesting. Also you sounded to be a very good person too, so I wanted to see for myself if you are." Sehun smiled cheerfully at Yixing and went back to eating.

"And am I then?" 

"You are. But you still didn't reply to me." Sehun winked this time and Yixing laugh, wholeheartedly, he managed to laugh loud and happily. Sehun seemed happy with the laughter he received.

"My flat then." Yixing replied when they he finally stopped laughing and noticed the expectant look Sehun was giving him.

They didn't rush into the flat, neither they tried to take off their clothes right away when walked into it. Yixing asked if Sehun wanted to drink something and the latter replied hot chocolate, to which Yixing laughed again, shaking his head. Sehun followed him to the kitchen and looked how he was doing it, commenting how Yixing reminded of him of his mother, always laughing before doing the chocolate but always being careful to suit his taste.

"Did I make it right?" Yixing asked right after Sehun tasted it, Yixing had done a coffee for himself, tasting the bitter taste, he wondered how would Sehun feel if they kissed like this.

"Perfect." Sehun smiled and kept drinking from the hot drink. 

They stayed quiet for a while, before Yixing decided that he's curious about Sehun, he wondered if Sehun was sleeping around or he was doing an exception now. Although Sehun said he usually pushed them away, it didn't mean that he was denying them all and he never mentioned how many he had left closer to him. And as usual the curiosity pushed Yixing further until he didn't spit the questions straight away. Sehun frowned at this and put down his cup.

"What do you want to know exactly? With how many people I've slept before you?" Sehun leaned on the counter, Yixing kind of regretted holding this conversation in his kitchen but he was late to back down now.

"Not exactly." he replied. "I just want to know..."

"If I'm easy to get in someone's bed? Yes, I am, depending if I'm interested in the person or not. Sometimes I have to do it because I know it will help me for the future." Sehun's voice was dark, the light smiles and the shining eyes were gone, but he didn't try to run away from the flat, which meant that he would hold on his words and he'll sleep with Yixing.

"So you find me interesting? Only that?" Sehun laughed at the questions and let go fully of his drink and started to work on his shirt instead.

"That's why I'm here, so top or bottom? I don't mind either." Sehun was almost done with his shirt, Yixing could see the beautiful defined body too and sighed. He was really going to do it.

"Just, you don't have any types of..."

"I'm clean, Yixing, I have condoms, you have to give the lube and we're all good. I'm the whore so don't worry." Sehun was frowning again and Yixing felt slightly frustrated. He never thought of Sehun as a whore.

"Look, you're not a whore and when I asked you I didn't mean that." The older hissed at Sehun. "This is literally the most spontaneous decision I've taken."

"You don't sleep around?" Sehun asked carefully, he had undone his pants too and now they were low on his hips, Yixing had to clear his throat before speaking again.

"I didn't do it until recently and now if I do, I usually do it in a club, too drunk and barely remember with whom I was." Yixing scratched the back of his head. "Do you mind if you top?"

"You'll let me top? How many of your night stands you've let to top?" Sehun asked confused. 

"None, you're the first, but I just feel like it and you asked, if you didn't I was going to do you. So are we doing this or no?" Yixing was growing impatient for other reason and not his dick. He was worried that if he kept on talking with Sehun, the latter would get bored and walk away, or even worse Yixing would shy away and never do it.

"Okay, then."

And before Yixing could ask about something else, if he should take off his clothes or he had to take shower, or maybe show where his bedroom and bathroom were, Sehun was already in front of him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. The shock from the act, let Sehun to take the initiative and put his tongue inside Yixing's mouth. Yixing moaned when he tasted the sweetness in Sehun's mouth but he pulled the younger closer to him, hands on Sehun's hips and he wanted to put him on his lap. But Sehun wanted it fast, asking about the bedroom over his mouth.

They climbed on the bed heavily, especially because Sehun was working on Yixing clothes as if his life depended on it, kissing the revealed skin and Yixing was happy, he felt some sparkles bellow on his belly, his heart was beating very fast, he enjoyed it and he wasn't so excited to have sex for a while now.

Sehun took care of him, gently kissing him, then his chin, his chest, his stomach, he played with Yixing's nipples, bit his belly button, then his hipbones and Yixing couldn't hold back his voice anymore, his fingers were in Sehun's hair. He was arching his back, thrusting his hips up so that Sehun would know where Yixing wanted his mouth, but the younger was a tease. He was biting the skin close to the erection, licked the tip and sucked Yixing's balls but he did nothing more than that. Instead, he had taken out the lube from the nightstand and put big amount of it on his fingers and hands.

Yixing was waiting for this, he hadn't been touched this way for a long time and from the way Sehun was playing with him, he knew he would be taken care of and he wasn't wrong. Sehun gently put his fingers inside Yixing, one by one, stretching him, in the same time with is free hand, he had lube there too, Sehun was stroking Yixing's erection, tightening his hold on the base making the latter grown and then on the tip to make him hiss. Sehun was taking his time. 

"I'm ready.."Yixing panted because he was so close and he needed more, also he wanted to see Sehun's expression while being inside him.

"You sure?" Yixing nodded. "Okay let me take your pants shirt off then, I'll take then mine."

Yixing had forgotten he had still one leg in his pants and his shirt was messy on his body, so he didn't wait for Sehun to approach him and kicked them away himself. Sehun chuckled at that and removed his own clothes off so that he could have it easier while attacking Yixing again.

The moment Sehun pushed inside Yixing, was the moment Yixing lost it. He hadn't been so full since the last time he was with Lu Han but even then it felt differently. He was in love with Lu Han and the man was good lover, but in the way Sehun carefully moved out and then back in, couple of time before he took his own fast pace, Yixing was a mess. He could feel Sehun inside him so well, even with the condom on, he loved how deep and how easy it was for Sehun to find that one small spot inside him so that Yixing wouldn't be able to hold his voice. He loved how Sehun kept on kissing him, even when he was spreading his legs painfully on the sides to push in even deeper. Sehun was good, he was kissing Yixing's knees, his thighs biting them when he was slowing down for Yixing to calm down.

"Please...Just...Fuck."

Sehun didn't say anything to the pleases Yixing threw his way, instead, he was working even more on Yixing's body. He didn't try to change positions and maybe turn Yixing on his hands and knees as Lu Han was doing. He leaned down when both were close to finishing, letting Yixing put his nails inside the skin and scratch while Sehun was moving fast inside him. Both moaned when they finished, panting and sweaty, Sehun lied over Yixing for a moment before he stood up, took off the condom and prepared it to throw it away.

Yixing was still panting on the bed when he noticed that Sehun started to look for his clothes and slowly put them one by one. Yixing carefully looked at the still sweaty back of Sehun, he loved the red marks on his back and wondered if they hurt Sehun or not. But he realized that if he didn't say anything soon, he might never be able to approach Sehun again and he would regret it. So once Sehun was almost fully clothed, he had to finish buttoning his shirt, Yixing decided what to do.

"Hey, Sehun!" he called from his bed, before the younger could leave his bedroom and his flat.

"Yeah?" Sehun turned around and looked at Yixing confused, he was sure that Yixing didn't want to do anything with him. Especially after the words they exchanged before they had sex.

"Um...would you give me your number?" Yixing asked a little bit shyly.

"Why?" Sehun asked then, he couldn't understand what the man was having in mind, he barely knew him for couple of hours, yet Sehun still couldn't get what was running in this pretty head of Yixing.

"I...I want to call you?" Yixing frowned at this. "I just want to keep in touch with you."

"To fuck again?" Sehun chuckled but took Yixing's phone, surprised that there wasn't a password and looked up at the man. Yixing shrugged at the look Sehun gave him. Sehun kept on typing his phone number then and threw the phone to Yixing. "Be happy then."

"Wait wait, I want to call you now." Sehun rolled his eyes but stuck his phone out and waited for Yixing to call him. Once his screen lightened, Sehun turned the phone to Yixing.

"Happy?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Perfect!" Yixing smiled widely and chuckled. He was happy, maybe more than he should. "By any chance to know Park Chanyeol?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend?" Sehun was once again confused, the frown looking very cute on his face, Yixing wanted to stand and kiss it away, but he knew it was still too early.

"Bring him too next time, my best friend want to get closer to him." the older said instead, sending a flying kiss to Sehun with a wink, he was sure that Sehun would know what was the meaning of this. And from the wide eyes, the opened mouth and the disbelief on Sehun's face, Yixing knew everything finally clicked.

"Oh my god, goodbye!" 

Sehun rushed out of the door, red cheeks and cursing again. Yixing lied down on his bed, put his arms behind his head and chuckled. He still had to work on the thing he wanted to have with Sehun, he wanted to be careful too and most from all, he had to apologize for his words. But for now, he giggled to himself, took his phone and typed to Sehun a goodnight with many hearts.

The reply came moments later with _"fuck you!"_ , Yixing replied that Sehun just did, he still could feel Sehun between his legs, touching him, fucking him slowly. He had missed this feeling, to be dominated, to have someone else who would give him pleasure and worry about this. And he wished to do this for Sehun too.


End file.
